fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Just a passing through Master/Demon Assassin
Monthly Fanmade Servant 8 “Demon Assassin” ????: Danzou is intercepted me, I will take care of her… Katō Danzō: I have to do my duty to protect Kotarou-dono, so please, stand back! ????: Forgive me, but my mission has to be done! |jname = 服部半蔵 |id = 1542 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,657/11,294 |hp = 2,007/13,685 |gatk = 12,364 |ghp = 14,992 |voicea = Hikaru Midorikawa |illus = rurishiba |attribute = Man |growthc = Semi Reverse S |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 25.5% |npchargeatk = 0.95% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 40% |alignment = Lawful・Evil |gender = Male |traits = Demonic, Male, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQAAB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 7 |Name = First Skill= Grants one ally Evasion for 1 turn. Increases their critical star generation rate for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Star Rate + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} - Demon Hanzo: The Legendary Demon Ninja EX= Grants party Evasion for 1 turn. Increases party's critical star generation rate for 1 turn. Gains critical stars every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Star Rate + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Star Regen + |2l1 = 5 |2l2 = 6 |2l3 = 6 |2l4 = 7 |2l5 = 7 |2l6 = 8 |2l7 = 8 |2l8 = 9 |2l9 = 9 |2l10 = 10 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} }} |-| Second Skill= Reduces all enemies' NP gauge by 1. Increases own critical star absorption for 1 turn. Increases own critical damage for 1 turns. |leveleffect = Absorption + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 640% |l3 = 680% |l4 = 720% |l5 = 760% |l6 = 800% |l7 = 840% |l8 = 880% |l9 = 920% |l10 = 1000% |2leveleffect = Arts + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Increases own Quick performance for 3 turns. Increases own Arts performance for 3 turns. Inflicts Curse with 300 damage for 10 turns to all enemies. |leveleffect = Quick + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Arts + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A++= Seals their NP for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Demonic enemies. Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% |2chargeeffect = Death Chance + |2c1 = 100% |2c2 = 110% |2c3 = 120% |2c4 = 130% |2c5 = 140% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |9}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |20}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |6}} |71 = |12}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography ", known as "'Yato-no-kami'", based on snake deity's name, and because Orochi already tired with serpent, he transforms to become the strongest Ring Serpent, surpass even Zmei Gorinach, he refers this form as "Shin Yamata no Orochi", it was powerful enough to compare to Beast-class level threat. It requires Yamato Takeru to awaking his true power to finally stand against him. What makes this Lost Singularity look different than original Shimosa, well, it more like what happen after...this time, the Apocryphal saint from alternative universe successful in his "evil plan", he was accident reawake "Yamata no Orochi" and it destroys the entire human race. By the way, this time I feel like I'm really messed up, I meet my two other "old friend" who seem barely remember me, not other that, Hanzō decide to temporary join Chaldea's Ghost to destroy Yamata no Orochi, worse yet, he destroys "The Seed", making it damaged beyond using, by this time, I'm still really mad about it, especially I saw my old friends, so, I reduce them to the pile of blood, it would be more satisfied if that Mad Monk also here. --''Oni Shimosa Report, ended, The Clown''-- Now then, after I see the Pseudo Master, "Sen", now I pretty sure that she definitely a failed experiment that accident escape. And I adopted her and change her hair color...only to leave her to the children's to charities to take care of her. I wonder if she remembers me, well, she shouldn't... |ex= Due to his legend and being an “assassin-class”, his true Noble Phantasm “Demon Hanzo: The Legendary Demon Ninja” is invoked becomes default. Hanzō is a loyal Servant who obeys his master unless the act is absolutely heinous and unnecessarily cruel such as the mass murder of children. He is perpetually calm and cools no matter the circumstances. He never asks the reason if Master using command spell on him. ---But despite how worst his master is, he would never slay his own master, as Ieyasu was said, "Even a demon can shed tears.” In deep down of the living weapon, Hanzō did have a heart of human… |apjex= Comment Yet another new fanmade servant, I hope you like it. (I'm too lazy to count it now) Despite I already make a lot of Fanmade Servants, but Hanzou actually one of the first servants that I design. The reason that I make him 5-stars is sole because he is known for being the greatest ninja of the history and as someone like Jack the Ripper is 5-stars, so I decide him in that way. One of his comments about Kotarou would be he surprise that why Kotarou is too young (isn't mean that he's weak), but he believes that this Kotarou would be the same one, even it was implied in Danzou's bio that they are more than one Fuuma Koutarou. His role in this Lost Singularity would be he questions himself that is he fine with his duty that has to serve the monster that kills everyone, and even "The Tokugawa" that he is loyal very much, his doubt is starting to increase as he meets with Yoshinobu, who is the last Tokugawa Shogun and he treats him like a human, just like how Ieyasu was treated him before. He spends his time to deny Yoshinobu's friendship, until the last part that he finally realizes that he just wants a worthy lord to serve, not the False King...and of course, both just have a master-retainer relationship just like Ieyasu and Hanzō, nothing far beyond than that. (For example, Okami and Kuro from Sekiro) PS. If anything wrong or curious or even has any idea, please ask and tell me. |apex= The Malice of What next Hanzō comeback from the Lost Singularity as he welcomes by The Clown. "My, my, look like you failed me this time, a lot...as you can't bring your product to me, what should I do with you?" "I'm ready for your punishment..." "Well, I would, but because I didn't summon you formally, so, if I want to punish you, I have to use my own strength, but I'm already tried, so, just get out of here before I'm finishing my rest time. //The Clown said as he sips his coffee// Ahh! It's bitter!" "Then, I will take my leave for a while." "That's good, but before you leave...do you think Ekaterina is still alive?" "Even if she still alive, I think she dissolves along with her Lost Singularity now." "Well, I guess so, alright then, you can leave now for real." Hanzō finally leave from the scene, The Clown change from his serious face becomes a carefree face, as he picks the remaining of "The Seed" "Well then, as "The Seed" from Oni Shimosa is damaged, maybe I has to lend "that guy" hand to help me, but I wonder if he willing to help me...because it looks like Hanzō also no better than Cao Cao and Ekaterina, trying to backstab me...well, all I can do right now is roll some gacha and enjoy the snack" He picks up his snack, it's a snake-shape jelly, instead, bite in its head, then pull it out and bite its tail, instead "As expected, while eating snake, eat its tail is most delicious, well, even not have a good taste...like my own tail, too bad, that I'm don't have one yet. //laughing// I pretty sure that if "those two" know what I did, they will stand against for sure, even...I actually did for them." }} Other Untold Storyline *The Servants that helping Chaldea's Ghost this time is Shuten Dōji, Ibaraki Dōji, Minamoto no Raikō, Fūma Kotarō, Katō Danzō, Mochizuki Chiyome and Sanada Yukimura (he was sent by Old Fritz) *Antagonistic servants beside Hanzou include Ibaraki Dōji (she change side later), Hoshikuma Dōji, Kuma Dōji, Torakuma Dōji, Kane Dōji, Ashiya Douman (disguise as Abe no Seimei), Tamamo Vitch (disguise as Tamamo no Mae at first), Archer Ayakashi and The Great God Ibuki **Ashiya Douman and Tamamo Vitch aren't the same ones that appear in FGO part 2, but it implied that they have some memory about their previous self. *Tokugawa Yoshinobu is neutral. *Dai Tengu and Otakemaru are allying together *We will finally know more about The Clown's Serious side, besides just being annoying evil and why he wants to destroy humanity. As he will meet his "old friends" and it's not gonna end well. *Lancer of Heavenly Sky makes his full appear. *At first, I want to add Abe no Seimei to the cast, but it would be too many casts, so, I cut him out from this chapter. Still, I'm probably using him in the future. Trivia *He is the main antagonist of the Fifth Lost Singularity "Oni Shimosa" and one of the major antagonists in my "concept" fanmade-story "Metamorphosis of the Spiritual Harmony", that set during 7 years after FGO ended. **At first, his role is The Clown's Chief Bodyguard, just like Li Shuwen, but I change it later and give that role to "Lancer of Heavenly Sky" instead, while Lancer isn't exactly bodyguard, but he is close enough. *His voice actor is Hikaru Midorikawa, who was known for voicing Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing, Gridman from Gridman Series, Kyōsuke Natsume from Little Busters! and Garo from One Punch Man. **His voice is based on Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing. **In Fate's works, he is known for voice Diarmuid Ua Duibhne and Red Hare *Faceclaim: Hattori Hanzou from Sengoku Taisen. (Link to his picture, here) *While I interested to do "The Great God Ibuki", but I don't have plans for Dai Tengu and Otakemaru, despite both are have a large role in this story arc. Category:Blog posts